


Genderbent

by WingsofLight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bisexuality, Continued Male Pronouns, Genderbending, Language, M/M, Magic, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofLight/pseuds/WingsofLight
Summary: A spell flips Yugi's and Seto's genders. Joey is not exactly complaining.I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything affiliated with it. It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei, Shueisha, Konami, etc. I make no money from writing these stories.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Yugi x Joey x Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Genderbent

Seto sighed as he walked into the bedroom. “Any luck?”

“No,” Yugi said despondently. 

“We looked everywhere,” Joey groaned, rubbing his eyes. “All of Gramps’ notes on it, asked Ishizu, used Google. Gramps doesn’t even think it’s actually Egyptian, so we don’t even know *where* to look.”

Seto muttered a curse. Joey dropped his hands and looked over at him, feeling pretty sorry for him. It had to be hugely jarring to suddenly find yourself changed that way. For Yugi, too. Both of his lovers had gotten caught up in some weird-ass spell that had flipped their genders. No one was even sure how they’d triggered it.

Seto tossed down a pair of high-end shopping bags onto the top of the dresser. “Your size,” he said to Yugi.

Yugi’s face went a weird mix of pale and red and he looked at the bags like they were sure to have a snake in them. “Um, I’m good.”

“They’re just panties, Yugi,” Seto said disparagingly as he stepped over to the closet, shucking his coat. “And other women’s stuff. We don’t know how long we’ll be stuck like this, so you might as well learn to put them on if you’re going to go out.”

“I don’t plan on going *anywhere* like this,” Yugi said. 

Seto snorted and started unbuttoning his shirt. He kicked off his pumps as he did. “Well, perhaps you can afford that luxury, but I cannot put my life on hold for yet more ridiculous magic.”

Yugi ducked his head. He blamed himself because of course he did. 

“It’s not your fault, Yug’,” Joey said, with a glare at Seto’s back.

“It’s no one’s fault,” Seto said, having not seen Joey’s or Yugi’s reactions and yet surprising Joey by being kind without prompting. “It happened.”

The lady’s dress shirt came off and got tossed into the laundry. A simple, knee-length black skirt joined it and Seto turned back to the room at large. He was unabashedly wearing a sapphire-blue bra and matching pair of panties with black thigh-high stockings on his now very female body.

Joey felt the blood rush to his face for an entirely different reason than Yugi. It wasn’t the only part of him fighting over his blood supply either. 

Seto sighed with his eyes closed and rubbed his forehead. Joey stood up without even really thinking about it and walked over to him. Seto had changed and yet he hadn’t changed. He was still six one and towered over Joey even in his stocking feet. 

“You’re a fucking Amazon,” Joey breathed.

Seto looked down at him, startled. Joey looked up at him, hoping his reaction was positive. Joey and Yugi were both bisexual and so it couldn’t really be much surprise that Joey found Seto as amazingly hot in this body as he did in his other. And it would be Joey’s first time with a woman, or close enough. The thought had him throbbing. But he didn’t want to upset Seto any. 

Seto blinked and stared at him a moment, before a smile curved his mouth. “See something you like?” he asked.

Joey nodded silently, then swallowed hard as Seto stepped forward, smirking down at him with a sultry, challenging gaze. Relieved that Seto wasn’t upset with him, he reached for him, hesitantly resting his hands on his waist and feeling the feminine curves beneath his fingers. Seto leaned down and Joey tilted his head back. He wasn’t really that surprised that, with his eyes closed, kissing Seto didn’t really feel any different. He wasn’t wearing any makeup--his accommodations to this only went so far--and so Joey tasted nothing but Seto in his kiss. Not that he needed any enhancement. Seto made a handsome man and a beautiful woman. 

More confident, Joey walked Seto back to the bed, where Seto pushed himself back onto the mattress. Joey crawled up onto the bed between his legs but settled on his heels without touching him. 

“You’re okay with this?” he asked. 

Seto nodded. Joey leaned forward, bracing on his palms on either side of Seto’s hips and kissed him again. Then he broke the kiss and looked over at Yugi, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, turned around to view them. He didn’t come join them.

“Yug’?” 

“Um. I just want to watch.” And Yugi’s face turned red as he realized the double entendre of his words. “If that’s okay.”

“Yes,” Seto said. 

Joey smiled at Yugi, who smiled back a little shyly. Their relationship was still pretty new and Yugi still struggled with being viewed as desirable, something that Joey very much hoped to help Yugi be free of, if he could. But he didn’t want to push him, so he turned back to Seto, who was sitting propped up on his palms with his stocking-clad legs stretched out against the mattress. Those legs were going to be the death of Joey.

He kissed him again, shifting his weight so he could run one hand up a thigh, groaning into the kiss at the feel of nylon over warm, hairless skin. He ran his thumb under the elastic welt and then up the inseam of Seto’s leg to the panties. He traced along the lace to Seto’s hip, then shifted his weight to that hand and moved the other up, along Seto’s waist and up. His thumb bumped the underside of Seto’s left breast and he shivered. 

Breaking the kiss, he scooted forward on his knees until he was closer, Seto’s long legs now folded up over his. Like this, he was taller, and Seto looked up at him intently, still propped up on his hands and waiting. His hair was still the same length and color, but it had lost some of its more rigid shape and hung looser around his shoulders. Joey ran his fingers through it and kissed him again, gently pushing him to lay down. When he did, he broke the kiss and started down his neck, nibbling lightly. He kissed his collarbone and continued down, coming to the swell of his breasts. He kissed over the fabric of the bright blue bra while reaching up with one hand and cupping the other breast. It was quite a handful. Seto really filled out the material. He squeezed and Seto rumbled. Rubbing his thumb, he felt the hard nipple through the satin and moaned a little. 

Kissing down further, he felt the flex of Seto’s abs beneath his lips. His belly was as flat and a little softer than when he was male, and he had a curvaceous figure that belonged on a centerfold. Curves that Joey was definitely running his hands over at every opportunity.

His mouth met the waistband of the panties. He was surprised to feel nervousness and reminded himself that this was Seto. Acting more confident than he felt, he ran his hands up those long legs and hooked his thumbs into the wings at Seto’s hips and tugged them down. He pulled them all the way off, but left the thigh-high stockings on. He rather liked those.

Setting the panties indifferently somewhere at the foot of the bed, Joey ran his eyes along Seto. To his surprise, Seto was actually blushing a little as he surveyed Joey down the length of his body, eyes heavy-lidded and dark. Joey leaned forward and started his way up one thigh, feeling the material of the stocking scritching against his lips. He dallied right where the stocking ended, sucking a hickey into the sensitive inside. 

“Joey,” Seto grumbled over his head.

Joey lifted his head and pushed Seto’s thighs open further. He got a good look at his sex and felt his erection throb again. Settling on his stomach, he leaned forward and gave an experimental lick, parting the feminine folds with his tongue. Seto made a small noise, and Joey hummed, pleased. The taste was mild and tangy and he liked it. He licked again. Seto shifted beneath him and that was Joey’s cue to really get into it.

He tried to keep everything he’d ever seen, read, or heard about going down on a girl in his mind. He focused on the nub hidden between the folds and sucked it into his mouth, using the old standby of writing the alphabet with his tongue. Seto moaned and squirmed under him, one leg shifting under his arm and his hips lifting against Joey’s mouth. Breathing with his nose against Seto’s smooth skin, he rubbed the tip of his tongue faster, feeling Seto’s thighs tensing. His hips bucked and Joey hugged one of Seto’s legs against his shoulder and pressed his hand against the other, holding Seto still. Fingers tangled in his hair and Seto pulled him even closer. 

Shameless, and that was definitely always a plus about being with Seto. 

Seto’s breathy moans abruptly came faster and Joey felt him tense. Seto cried out and Joey had to hold on as he writhed against the bed. Moving with him, Joey sucked and tongued his clit until he tried to jerk away and he relented only a little, lifting up enough to breathe before lapping at the slit, flicking teasingly against the entrance before pressing inside. Seto groaned and shivered. 

“How does it feel?” Joey asked, lifting his head from the slick folds and looking up. 

“Different, yet the same.” 

Helpful answer. Seto gasped as Joey moved back up, sealing his mouth over him again. Seto arched up, gripping the sheets. Joey moved one hand and skimmed over his stomach, finding one breast and kneading it through the bra. 

“J-Joey,” Seto stammered. 

Joey purred and shifted again, getting his knees under him to support himself, and pushed Seto’s legs up a bit, making room for his other hand. He carefully pressed a finger inside, groaning against him as he felt how warm and slick Seto was inside. His jeans were way too tight. 

Opening his eyes, he looked up. Seto’s back was curved in a bow, one hand squeezing Joey’s against his breast, the other hand tangled in Joey’s hair. Dragged closer again, Joey closed his eyes and added a second finger, beginning to thrust them in and out in counter rhythm to the movements of his mouth. He felt the bed shake as Seto slumped back, both hands now on Joey’s head, holding him between his legs. His moans were ragged. He was smothering him. 

Joey sucked and fluttered his tongue and Seto twitched, pulled taut as a wire. A deep shudder rippled through him and Joey felt him clench on his fingers. He hummed and Seto’s hips ground against Joey’s face. This orgasm came easier than the first. Joey licked him through it, then drew back, gasping for breath and watching as Seto collapsed against the bed, his chest heaving. 

Wiping his mouth, Joey crawled up his body, kissing his trembling stomach and then his breast, biting gently through the bra still on, giving him a moment to settle down. Seto’s hands cupped his head and pulled him up, and he kissed him without hesitation, his tongue pressing into Joey’s mouth. His hands went down and bunched the fabric of Joey’s shirt, pulling it up, reluctantly breaking the kiss only long enough to drag it over Joey’s head and throw it somewhere. Then he kissed him again, almost ferociously.

“Get your pants off,” he murmured against Joey’s lips.

Turned on so much it hurt, Joey sat up to get them off in record time. Naked, he turned back to Seto, stroking himself a little as he settled back between Seto’s spread legs. Shifting closer, Joey hesitated.

“Are you sure? You’re--”

Seto cut him off by surging up and claiming his mouth again, reaching down to wrap his hand around Joey’s and guide him inside of him. Groaning, Joey pressed forward, sinking slowly into that tight, slick heat. It felt amazing. 

Seto’s sharp intake of breath made him draw his head back, looking down at him in concern.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Seto said, laying back against the sheets.

Realizing he’d just taken Seto’s virginity, again, Joey bit his lip, running one hand up Seto’s side and leaning down to kiss him again. Seto kissed him back, hooking his legs around Joey’s waist. Slowly, Joey withdrew, then eased forward again. He started a gentle rhythm, almost laying on Seto, propped up on one elbow while he kneaded a breast again with his other hand, rubbing the taut nipple with his thumb. Pausing, he braced himself on his knees and reached around Seto, who sat up a bit, allowing Joey to unhook the bra. Joey wasn’t sure if he would have fumbled as much if Seto hadn’t been nibbling his earlobe. 

Tossing the bra over his shoulder, Joey pushed Seto back against the mattress and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Seto’s hands cupped his head and he sighed. Joey raised his head and kissed the flat of his chest, then propped himself up on his hands and started to thrust again. Seto gripped his biceps and groaned. 

“Faster.”

Joey complied, watching Seto’s breasts bounce with his movements. 

A whimper drew their attention. They both looked over to see Yugi sitting with his thighs pressed together and his cheeks flushed. 

“Come here, Yugi,” Seto said, his voice shaky.

Yugi hesitated, but then uncurled and crawled across the bed. Seto reached out and grabbed a handful of his hair, then pulled him down, kissing him passionately. Joey watched as Seto maneuvered Yugi to lay against him and twisted as little so Joey could see him sliding his tongue into Yugi’s mouth. He grunted as a bolt of lust slammed up his spine and he held back by sheer force of will. Yugi was getting more at ease and he kissed Seto back, one hand coming up and threading through Seto’s hair.

“Fuck,” Joey gasped, clenching his jaw. 

Yugi’s hand trailed down Seto’s neck. Joey thrust harder, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to hang on much longer. Seto was tightening on him again and he was about to come. His hips snapped. Seto moaned into the kiss with Yugi. The brunette’s legs tensed, his heels digging into Joey’s back. Joey shut his eyes and hissed, before his orgasm rolled over him and he cried out, jerking against Seto. He felt Seto’s hips buck before he followed, his mouth tearing away from Yugi’s as he arched, lips parted, nails digging into Joey’s arm. His thighs squeezed Joey unmercifully, holding him like a vice, his muscles rippling over his cock and milking him. 

They both collapsed, Joey’s heart thundering in his chest as he panted for air. His body felt leaden and his head whirled. Slowly, he came back to himself and withdrew, settling back on his haunches. 

Yugi was sitting up again and watching. Joey crawled around Seto and up to him. He leaned forward with his palms braced on either side of Yugi’s hips and smiled. He was exhausted, but damn if he was going to leave Yugi unsatisfied.

“Yug’,” Joey murmured, lightly brushing his lips against his. “Let me make you feel good.” 

Yugi was clearly still self-conscious, but he didn’t hesitate to kiss Joey gently. A moan left his mouth when Joey deepened the kiss. He wound his arms around Joey’s neck and curled his tongue against his. 

Joey broke the kiss and drew back. He studied Yugi and the changes to him, too. Yugi’s spikes weren’t as rigid, the tips curling back a little, his hair now a pinwheel than a star. His lashes were longer, his lips a little more plush. The black tank top was stretched a little over firm breasts and his pants were snug over fuller hips. Despite his fatigue, Joey felt another stab of lust at that sight.

Reaching out, Joey took the hem of Yugi’s tank in his hands. Yugi blushed furiously and diverted his gaze. Joey kept hold of his shirt, but leaned in, brushing his lips against his cheek. 

“You’re gorgeous no matter what, Yug’,” he whispered. “But if you’re uncomfortable--”

Yugi turned to look him in the eyes. Looking really vulnerable, he reached down and pushed Joey’s hands away. Joey let him, wondering how he could make Yugi see how sexy he was. He sat back on his heels again, hands on his thighs, then looked to Seto. The brunette was propped on one elbow, long body stretched out and unhidden. He said nothing.

Movement drew Joey’s gaze back. Yugi had taken the hem of his tank top in his own hands. He hesitated, then drew it slowly up and over his head. Joey sucked in a breath, eyes traveling along Yugi’s bared torso. His breasts were high and taut, and his nipples were hard. The sight made Joey’s spent cock twitch. 

Yugi raised his eyes from somewhere around the vicinity of the wall beyond the bed to Joey’s. He then moved forward, up on his own knees, and scooted closer to Joey. His lips touched his again. 

Joey rested his hands on Yugi’s hips. Yugi whimpered and his arms went around Joey’s neck again as he moved closer. Joey shivered when he felt Yugi’s bare breasts press against his chest. He opened his mouth invitingly and Yugi’s tongue slid against his. 

Joey moved his hands down over Yugi’s leather clad rear and squeezed. Yugi broke the kiss and stared at Joey intently.

“Make me feel good,” he whispered.

Joey groaned and kissed him again, harder, sliding one hand into his hair and trying futilely to undo the fastenings of his pants with the other. Knuckles rubbed against Joey’s stomach and he drew back to see Seto had moved, leaning forward on his elbow to run his hand along Yugi’s thigh. He was smirking. 

Joey undid Yugi’s pants and watched as Seto hooked his arm around Yugi’s waist and pulled him backward, drawing the other back against him. Yugi turned his head and Seto kissed him, up on his palm now, on his hip, hugging Yugi to him with his other arm. Joey crawled forward over Yugi’s now outstretched legs and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants and the boxers he’d still been wearing since the switch. 

Yugi didn’t protest, so Joey pulled the rest of his clothes off and tossed them to the floor. Now Yugi broke away from Seto and covered himself. Joey said nothing, just rested on his hands and knees over Yugi’s ankles and bent down to kiss his knee. He switched to the other, then meandered up Yugi’s legs, dropping kisses from one to the other as he worked his way up. He could feel him trembling. 

Moving higher, Joey kissed Yugi’s knuckles. The other twitched and Joey raised his gaze. Yugi was looking down at him with huge eyes, which squeezed shut. Joey was about to draw back when Seto leaned forward and murmured something in Yugi’s ear. There was a pause, and then Yugi nodded his head, eyes still closed. 

“Go ahead,” Seto said to Joey.

“But--”

Yugi’s hands fell away. Shaking, they took handfuls of the sheet instead. 

“Yug’…”

“Please,” Yugi said so softly Joey almost didn’t hear him.

Joey looked to Seto, who nodded. Taking him at his word, Joey shifted to grip Yugi’s thighs and gently spread them. He didn’t pull away. Joey dipped his head, then gave Yugi a long, slow lick. The way Yugi sucked in a breath urged Joey on. He laid down, hugged his thighs to his shoulders, and started a series of bathing laps, delighted with how wet Yugi was, despite his shyness, knowing watching him working Seto over had turned Yugi on. His taste was sweeter than Seto’s. 

A glance up showed Seto was kissing him again, one hand cupping and holding Yugi’s chin, the other tweaking one of his nipples. Groaning, Joey sealed his mouth over Yugi and sucked. The sheets rustled as Yugi gripped them tighter. Joey fluttered his tongue and Yugi arched. Lifting his mouth with a wet suction, Joey lapped at him again.

“Taste so good, Yug’,” Joey murmured before diving back in.

The muffled squeak made him chuckle and Yugi squirmed at the vibrations. He felt the snap of the elastic as one corner of the fitted sheet came up from Yugi twisting it in his hands. Burying his face more deeply between Yugi’s quivering thighs, he wriggled his tongue against the little nub. He looked up again and saw how Yugi was writhing mindlessly, still held by Seto, who was still kissing him. Both of Yugi’s nipples were redsore from Seto’s fingers. 

Yugi’s moans into Seto’s mouth turned to desperate whining and then he suddenly broke the kiss and screamed. He had no leverage to move, hands sliding against the mattress. Joey hummed as Yugi bucked against his face.

“Keep going,” Seto said. 

Joey did, swirling his tongue until it was numb, every shudder from Yugi punctuated by a shriek. He knew that multiple orgasms were rocketing through Yugi and his tired body gave another interested twitch. 

“Joey! Ahh-ahh! Joey!”

Joey groaned, his lungs burning for air, but he didn’t stop. Yugi’s heels scraped down his back, hips flexing. Joey let go of one of Yugi’s thighs to reach up and knead a breast. He looked up again to see Seto sucking at Yugi’s pulse, gripping him tight. Yugi’s whole body shook with spasms.

At long last, Joey had to disengage, panting and grinning, proud, at how hard Yugi’s legs were shaking. Sitting up on his haunches, he wiped his mouth. 

Seto pushed Yugi up and sat up behind him. A startled cry left Yugi’s mouth as Seto got a hand in between his thighs. Joey watched as Seto leaned over Yugi, sucking on his earlobe, fingers strumming his clit. Yugi grabbed Seto’s arm, eyes squeezed shut and another gasping moan tearing from his throat. His thighs pressed together and he curled into a ball, teeth biting his lip. Seto’s other hand then gripped his chin and pushed his head back, his blue eyes glittering as he fingered Yugi mercilessly.

Joey reached down and squeezed his half-hard cock, watching the desperate scrunch of Yugi’s expression. His face was bright red, bangs a mess. Seto kissed his cheek, thumb tracing Yugi’s jaw. 

Yugi’s legs kicked against the sheets, shoving him back into Seto. Another whine started that ended in a ragged scream. Joey groaned, stroking himself as he watched Yugi come again on Seto’s fingers. Seto growled, still rubbing Yugi as he writhed. He looked over at Joey, who let go of himself and crawled over. 

Joey grabbed Yugi’s knees and wrenched his legs apart. He watched as Seto slid his hand down, curling his fingers inside of Yugi. Joey leaned forward and as Seto’s fingers withdrew, spread around the swollen nub of Yugi’s clit, Joey darted his tongue forward. Yugi sobbed, hands grabbing Joey’s head. Joey drew back enough for Seto to push his fingers in again, then licked when Seto pulled them back. 

“More,” Seto husked, his voice a demanding growl. “As many as he can stand.”

Joey gripped Yugi’s thighs bruisingly, flicking his tongue every time Seto’s fingers drew back. Yugi was quivering like a plucked bowstring. This was lazy compared to what they’d done to him before, but he was so sensitive now. 

Seto removed his hand, slick fingers trailing up Yugi’s body. Joey watched him raise them and stick them in his mouth and he groaned and took over. Heaving himself up onto his knees, he pushed two fingers into Yugi, rubbing in firm, tight circles, thumb on his clit. Leaning forward, he drew a nipple into his mouth, suckling at Yugi’s breast. 

He felt Seto’s fingers join his thumb. Seto took back over, faster than Joey had been going, while Joey continued to curl his fingers. Together, they pressed Yugi for another orgasm, holding him between them. 

Yugi’s hands shook as he clutched Joey’s head to his chest. That telltale whine started and Joey gently bit him. Yugi gasped and jerked and then came again with another squeal. He thrashed so hard they both had to restrain him. His muscles clamped on Joey’s fingers. Seto worked him until Yugi whimpered his name pleadingly, then slowed. They stopped and Joey lifted his head. Yugi’s hands slid out of his hair and then rested on his chest. His head bowed forward, spikes tickling under Joey’s chin. Seto was sat back on his palms, grinning down at Yugi between his legs with a wholly self-satisfied smirk. 

Yugi slumped forward more, until his forehead rested against Joey’s collarbone. Joey hugged him, rubbing his back, feeling how he was as hot and damp as a sauna. He was still trembling. 

Joey was hard again. Slowly, he moved, lifting Yugi up, getting his legs out from under him and sitting on his butt, feet planted on the mattress outside of Seto’s, and knees bent. Seto watched. Joey lay down on his back, still holding Yugi to him, the smaller now straddling his lap. Yugi’s face was still pressed against his collarbone and he said nothing. 

Reaching down, Joey grasped himself and rubbed the head against Yugi’s slit. He was so wet. Lifting his hips, Joey slowly sank into him. He got halfway, then let go of himself and wrapped both arms around Yugi again. He nuzzled into pinwheel spikes. Yugi slowly lifted his head, and Joey looked up at him. Smiling, he pushed his hips up higher. Yugi cried out. One hand dug nails into Joey’s pec while the other reached back and grabbed a thigh.

Panting, Yugi lay his cheek down on Joey’s chest, then started slowly rocking back and forth. Joey groaned as he slid in and out of Yugi shallowly. He felt like slippery silk around Joey’s dick. Closing his eyes, Joey rested his head back against the mattress. Yugi whimpered, letting go of Joey’s thigh and curling into him, turning until his face was hidden against Joey’s chest again, both hands splayed. Joey hugged him tighter, then started thrusting his hips, moving against Yugi with more force. 

The bed shook as Seto moved, but Joey didn’t open his eyes. He ran his hands along Yugi’s smooth back. Then he reached down and grasped his ass, squeezing. Yugi jerked and Joey slipped out of him. Holding his hips still, Joey pressed back into him slowly. 

He felt Seto’s hands on his knees. Opening his eyes, he looked through the spikes of Yugi’s hair to see Seto kneeling on the bed between his ankles, looking down at them. Joey smiled at him.

Seto leaned forward out of sight. Yugi’s head abruptly shot up and he gasped. Realizing Seto was playing with his ass even as Joey fucked him, Joey watched Yugi’s face scrunch up. He moved his hips harder, holding Yugi still. Seto’s hands ran along Joey’s thighs. Yugi reached back with both hands and grabbed Seto, but it was clear from his expression that Seto didn’t stop. His head thumped back into Joey’s chest and his hands slowly moved to Joey’s biceps. Then he just held on.

Feeling Yugi quivering again, wondering how many orgasms the two of them could drag out of him, Joey turned his thrusts short and sharp. Yugi’s scream was muffled. His fingers were leaving bruises. Joey felt him grinding against him and he hugged Yugi tighter.

A cry left his own mouth as he suddenly felt Seto press a slick finger into his own ass. It rubbed his prostate and Joey slammed into Yugi.

Yugi writhed against him and he realized he was coming. Hissing as Yugi contracted around him, he managed to jam a hand in between their bodies and got his finger on Yugi’s clit. Yugi lifted up and tried to scramble up Joey’s body, but Seto grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Yugi collapsed back onto Joey, sobbing, his thighs squeezing his hips. Shudders raced through him and his nails dug into Joey’s shoulder, other arm still twisted behind his back. His breath was hot on sweat-slicked skin. 

Joey rubbed firmly and held Yugi to him with his other arm. Only when Yugi seemed ready to collapse did he stop and rub his back. Seto had clearly eased off as well, for Yugi went boneless. Seto also withdrew from Joey’s ass and Joey watched as he appeared into his field of vision again, braced on his palms on either side of them and looking smug. Joey used his other hand to pull Yugi’s bangs out of his face, watching as Seto leaned down and kissed Yugi’s shoulder. He then pushed himself up and moved away. 

Slowly, Joey pulled out and rolled Yugi off of him. He settled him onto the mattress and leaned over him. Yugi’s eyes were slitted and dazed. He looked like he been fucked into a stupor. Smiling, Joey kissed his lips gently.

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

Yugi nodded sleepily. Little shivers were still wracking him from aftershocks and Joey figured he’d be walking funny tomorrow. He kissed him again and Yugi smiled and closed his eyes.

Joey pushed himself up. Seto was on his knees, still naked, his phone in his hand. He looked up as Joey grabbed it and threw it to the far end of the mattress, clasping the back of his head with his other hand and claiming his mouth. He kissed him hard, then drew back, grabbed Seto’s arm and twisted him around, throwing him face-first down onto the bed. He surged over him, then ground himself against his ass. He hadn’t come when Yugi had, a fact Seto learned when Joey gripped himself and guided his cock into him. He was still slick from Yugi’s juices and the brunette shuddered.

Bent forward, Seto gripped the edge of the mattress. 

“Move,” he commanded.

Joey did, starting a punishing tempo. Seto pushed his face into the bed and groaned. Joey held his hips, thrusting fast and rough. He surveyed the long expanse of Seto’s back, his hair falling over his shoulders, long, elegant fingers clenched in the sheets. Joey leaned forward and nibbled at Seto’s spine, then wrapped one arm around Seto’s waist and pulled him up onto his hands. He moved his other hand down and Seto gasped when Joey started playing with his clit. His hand closed over Joey’s. Joey jerked him up, both of them standing on their knees, and thrust deep. His chin rested on Seto’s shoulder and he growled. Seto turned his head, reaching up to grab Joey’s hair and kiss him. His teeth bit Joey’s lip. 

“Make me come,” he demanded against Joey’s mouth.

Joey darted under his chin and sucked a hickey. Seto tilted his head to the side. The hand over Joey’s between his legs tightened. Joey thrust faster, feeling his balls draw up, a groan muffled by Seto’s throat. He moved his arm up and grabbed a breast, rubbing his thumb over the peaked nipple. Seto moaned and his head dropped back onto his shoulder. His thighs tensed over Joey’s. 

Joey shut his eyes as his orgasm overtook him in a hot rush. He heard Seto cry out and felt him shudder in his arms. His muscles fluttered around Joey, then contracted in spasms as he came after him. Joey grunted, grinding slowly as he came down from his high. Seto writhed, his legs jerking forward until he was literally sitting on Joey’s thighs, his toes curled and legs shaking. He grabbed both of Joey’s biceps, and arched his back, head rolling against Joey’s shoulder. After another long moment, he relaxed, panting. Joey was holding his whole weight now and he carefully lifted Seto enough to slip out, then eased Seto down onto his back while he shifted to the side. 

Seto’s eyes were closed and he was still breathing hard. Joey collapsed without grace. His face was about even with Seto’s hip and he pressed a kiss to it before closing his eyes and gladly giving over to sleep.

End

A/N: Should I make a part 2?


End file.
